The conventional golf shoe has spikes or cleats secured to the sole distributed over the forepart and heel generally along opposite sides. Additional spikes or cleats may be provided between the opposite sides as, for example, midway between the opposite sides. The spikes provide ground-gripping means which prevent lateral shifting of the feet during the act of swinging the golf club and, hence, insure control. Many patents have been issued wherein the tread surface of the sole is provided with spikes or cleats or other ground-engaging means arranged in a pattern to provide for optimum stance. However, for the most part, such means have been concentrated at the heel and toe exclusively of the instep. It is significant that when the feet are placed firmly on the ground, the pressure is not wholly concentrated at the toe and heel but, rather, the maximum pressure is concentrated at the instep. Hence, it is desirable to make use of the pressure at the instep to enhance the ground-gripping action. The instant application has for its purpose to enhance ground-gripping by providing, in addition to the conventional spikes, supplemental friction-engendering means along the marginal edges of the sole at the inner and outer sides, respectively, of the right and left foot shoes of right-hand golfers and the outer and inner sides, respectively, of the left and right foot shoes of the left-hand golfers concentrated at the instep to take advantage of the pressure at the instep and, in particular, concentrated at the inner and outer sides of shoes for right-hand golfers and outer and inner sides of shoes for left-hand golfers. To further enhance the ground-gripping, the ground-engaging surfaces of the sole are substantially uniformly flat from heel to toe.